


A Spectral Guardian

by Fidget_the_Crazy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: I mainly just changed names and that’s it, I took some “creative liberties”, based off of an idea originally thought of for Linked Universe, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidget_the_Crazy/pseuds/Fidget_the_Crazy
Summary: A story that I wrote for Spanish.
Kudos: 1





	A Spectral Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> No, this isn’t in Spanish, just to make things easier for people. ... mainly me. I remember one idea that we made a very long time ago in the LU Discord where Time was a ghost in the fallen timeline that was like a “Luck God” I guess in a way for travelers, and Legend and Hyrule were helped by him. I may have taken inspiration from that for a story I was supposed to make in Spanish. Their names are different, and some LOZ type things are left out because of this, but it’s very easy to tell that it’s LOZ based.

During Somerled’s various journeys, he considered himself lucky. He always seemed to evade death. 

Each time he would have a close call, he would always find himself waking up to a strange entity, surrounded by blue flames and a ghostly appearance, safe from whatever threatened him the moment before. It comforts him, knowing that someone or something is looking out for him. Unlike everything else. Everything else would either try to kill him, or abandon him later. This entity would also warn him of things. An aura that would tell him "you'll die if you go this way", or "wait until something else is done first". The ghost of a bloodied man, serving as a warning.

He eventually found out that he wasn’t the only one who had this happen to him. He had heard different stories about The Entity, some saying that he was a god of death, showing up when someone was about to die, either waiting to take their soul after their passing, or trying to keep them away from death. He’s heard both stories. 

From Somerled’s experience, he isn’t really either. He didn’t seem the type to lead someone to their death or cause it physically. He seemed too… sad, and melancholy; too understanding. 

His story was a sad one, one of sweet sacrifice made sour. The Entity was supposed to be a hero; someone that was going to save a dying world. The world was being shrouded in darkness, an evil being spreading malice and hate to every corner of the earth, making everyone living there miserable. He was going to try and defeat this evil, but he never got the chance to see a world where everything was peaceful, and the people were happy. He got far in his quest, but he died before he could save everyone. 

That’s what the legends say. It happened many years ago, and no one truly remembered what happened. His actions were obscured by the darkness. No one even remembered his name. Not that The Entity would tell anyone, he never saw a reason to.

He wasn’t ever able to move on; he stayed in the living world, wandering, helping the ones who were lost, watching the slowly decaying world fade around him. 

The first time that Somerled was saved, he thought The Entity was malicious. He was traveling through the mountains at a too young age. He has never had a family, so he would always have to travel alone. One got used to it after so long. He got attacked by monsters on the road, with nothing to defend himself besides a small rusty sword. He was fighting near the cliff, not aware of his surroundings. He fell off the cliff side. When he woke up, he was somewhere new. The monsters were gone, and he saw The Entity for the first time in his life. He was watching from afar. Somerled became scared, thinking that his soul would be taken. 

“Who are you!?” Somerled demanded, “I have someplace to go, and if you kill me, you will feel the regret of killing a child!” He paused. “If ghosts can feel regret that is…”

The Entity only sighed. It was rare for someone to be grateful for his service. He shouldn’t have expected a child to even say thank you. No matter, the kid was healed anyway. He stood up from his perch and left, fading from Somerled’s sight. Somerled was confused as to why The Entity straight up left. It wasn’t going to hurt him? Why did it just leave? Somerled got up from where he sat and looked for his traveling gear. He got his things together and went on his way. 

The next time he met with The Entity, he was still wary of him. He took notice that the ghost wasn’t trying to harm him in the slightest. It took some time adjusting to his presence, but he eventually learned that The Entity was someone that was safe. 

“Are you a helper?” Somerled asked one time, as The Entity led him through the dark woods. “I’m sorry if I caused you any trouble. I was pretty scared when I first met you.” 

The Entity hummed in acknowledgement. 

When they got out of the woods, Somerled waited. “Will I be able to find you again?”

The Entity was sure that he’d meet this boy again in the future, but he said nothing. 

“I’m afraid I’ll never see you again. There’s not many kind people out there like you.”

The Entity put a hand on the boy’s shoulder, his way of saying ‘we’ll see each other again.’ 

Somerled smiled, and stepped down the path, waving goodbye. The Entity waved back, fading from view. 

  
  



End file.
